roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
The "Arcane Adventures" plot line is an alternate universe of the events of Greek Mythology, the outcome of Prometheus granting humans the gift of Magic instead of fire. The Origin Of Magic= Labeled as "Y1", present day humanity names this as the first year of recorded human history, due to the discovery of Magic. Y = Year circa. Y1 Supposedly, an "old monk" in the north had discovered magic, and his teachings spread like wildfire. During this time Magic came from the soul, which made the user tire out much faster compared to the use of magic circles (magic circles will emerge as time continues). This "old monk" was actually the god Prometheus in disguise, who gave Magic to the humans; in return magic users were to burn a valuable stone Aurem, which were worth more than gold, as a sacrifice to Prometheus. As a result Aurem is transported to Mount Olympus and Prometheus gains power, as well as the sacrificer. Soon, Prometheus gains enough power to kill and overthrow Zeus, becoming the ruler of the gods. '' '''circa. Y50' Humans search the world for Aurem in order to increase their power, some finding huge amounts of it inside of massive temples and dungeons. Arcane Origins begins around here. '' '''Y112-Y227' All is peaceful for a while, until war struck. The most power hungry wizards fight with each other over what little Aurem is left in the world. 40% of all humans are dead after this hundred year war, and even a few gods from Mount Olympus, including Prometheus himself, perished. circa. Y114 Online Fighting begins. circa. Y600 Humanity is reborn anew, and the idea of Magic fades into legend. Huge amounts of Aurem have been discovered after the invention of mining, though people use it as currency now. '' '''circa. Y1000' Hundreds of years later, Magic resurfaces, in the form of Magic circles. This is where the tale of Arcane Adventures begins. |-|The Arcane Chronicles= Long ago, when the world's islands were still joined as one, there was a young boy who was unable to learn magic. As a result, he felt distant from the rest of the young villagers. One day, as he was walking through a strange forest, he found a large, glowing cube. It shined bright purple, and when he tried to touch it, his hands went right through. Suddenly, it exploded in a violent flash of light. Afterwards, the boy felt strange.... as if he had enough power to rule the world. It wasn't until much later that he discovered the true power of that cube. One day, bandits invaded his town. Each one seemed to have a different type of magic, and there were lightning bolts and fireballs flying everywhere. The boy was sleeping at the time, but was woken up by the sound of the roof of his house collapsing. He crawled out from the wreck, his left arm broken. One of the bandits was standing facing his house, as the Light Magic Circle in front of him shrunk and then vanished. The boy felt strange, as if he had the power to defeat this man. As if by instinct, he held up his right arm pointing towards the bandit. Slowly, the bandit's magic energy drained from his body, so fast so that he lay motionless on the ground. Having stolen the bandit's magic energy, the boy was now able to create Light Magic Circles and summon light. At last he had discovered what the cube had given him. He had gained the power of the Absorption Curse, allowing him to consume Magic and Curses from his enemies. Y1018 Three years later, the power-hungry boy is traveling the land, stealing new magic from innocent wizards all over the massive continent. He can now use all seven types of magic discovered at the time, which are Fire, Lightning, Light, Wind, Earth, Water, and Shadow. At this time, the world had no organized government or any people that would oppose bandits or rogue wizards, so it was quite easy. He is now rumored throughout the land as "The Magic Thief", and people are terrified of him. One day, a man challenges him to a fight. The man's arm suddenly turns into fire, as he laughs. The boy is confused, having thought magic could only be produced from Magic Circles, as everyone was taught when they were kids. He then tries to absorb the man's magic energy, but feels something strange. The man's magic energy felt empty. The man continues laughing, then explaining that he does not use magic, and has never been able to. The boy comes to a conclusion. This man had the power of the Fire Curse, one of the world's legendary curses said to grant people godly powers. After a long fight, the man finally gives in. He passes out on the ground, his Fire Curse finally being absorbed. Instead of trying to absorb magic energy, the boy had instead just drained the man's physical energy, and it had worked. The boy is now living inside of a massive tower he had built with his abilities. He studies magic in solitude, and slowly, The Magic Thief rumor fades into oblivion. Years pass, and now the dark wizard knows all of the secrets to magic. He has learned how to revive the dead, undo Curses, combine the powers of Curses, and even turn a magic into a more powerful form of itself, or, "mutate". Y1042 During his solitude, the world advances.There are now around thirty different types of magic, most classified as "mutation". The wizard knows about mutations, however since he is not a magic user, he cannot learn them himself, he must steal them from others. Not wanting his research to be interrupted, he holds off on stealing them. Y1046 Finally, the dark wizard ends his solitude. After leaving his tower, he walks for about three hours back to the nearest village. There he absorbs the magic energy of a Flash Magic user, and shortly after, a Sun Magic user. He feels the power-hungry lust once again, and begins traveling the land once again. He comes across a large city at the entrance, a man that knows Phoenix Magic. The dark wizard tries to absorb his magic energy, but it doesn't work. The Phoenix-user's attacks are so powerful, the dark wizard can barely counter him. They battle for hours, eventually destroying the front gate of the city. Both wizards are exhausted, and the Phoenix-user then retreats deep into the city. The dark wizard, frightened by this man's powers, turns the other way. Y1050 The dark wizard now has a massive army of undead villagers and wizards. Using his powers, he gave them some of his magic, allowing them to fight for him. He has also gained the powers of the Lightning and Explosion Curses. He orders his men to hunt down the man with Phoenix Magic. Y1051 They eventually find him, and he destroys almost all of the dark wizard's army with ease. Furious, the dark wizard hunts him down himself. After finding him, they battle. Both at their full power, they destroy multiple villages and forests. The dark wizard was losing badly, having lost his right leg to the blue and yellow flames. He knew there was no way he was escaping alive. The man was too powerful. The dark wizard uses the rest of his strength, combining the powers of all curses and magics he had absorbed and fired it at the man. Legends said that attack had missed, hitting the ground behind the man, causing a massive earthquake as the land started to split from the explosion. No one could see anything, both the dark wizard and the Phoenix-user were left unconscious. They awake several thousand miles away from each other, on small islands. They said that attack had wiped out 80% of the human race. "20% were able to live to another day." The population of Human Race would take exactly 449 years later to recover from the Near Extinction attack. circa. Y1500 Five hundred years pass, and now the world's islands have developed villages, cities, and more. The attack had messed up the world's weather and sea, causing tornadoes and whirlpools to be more common, and clouds to become dense enough to hold entire islands on them. No one knew what had caused the continent to split into islands, and eventually everyone forgot that the islands used to be joined as one. People live their lives near the sea, using ships to travel from place to place. Because of the vastness of the ocean, pirates and other villains begin to surface. |-|Sea Curses= In a place currently known as "The Old Sea", the first Sea Curse is discovered. Sea Curses are a physical manifestation of magic, when touched, you and the Sea Curse will become one. Curse-users are usually unaffected by swords, bullets, fists, and even cannonballs, as they can phase their body into whatever element they possess. They can also attack with greater speed compared to magic users, because they do not need to summon a magic circle. When a Curse-user dies, their curse will be obtainable again. However, since most Curse-users are immortal, this rarely happens. Magic requires a lot more skill and willpower to be performed compared to Sea Curses, and drains a lot more energy. '' |-|Welcome to Arcane Adventures= '''circa. Y1800' A few powerful wizards, most survivors from back when the islands were one, band together to create the Arcane Government. The Arcane Government, more commonly known as A.G., created laws that were to be abide all around the world. Some still chose to oppose the A.G; despite their vast power. Battles on the sea break out, pirates versus the A.G. ships. Y1854 The Phoenix-user, now known as "Theos the War Phoenix", now sails around the seas as a peace-keeper, on a massive ship with a lot of followers. The A.G. had asked Theos if he wanted to join them, but he declined, claiming he doesn't agree with their morals. Theos had clashed with the A.G. on multiple occasions, only when they are causing harm to innocent villages and such. He doesn't directly oppose them. Theos' main goal is to find the dark wizard and annihilate him himself. As for the dark wizard, he has been rebuilding his army by using the people's corpses that were killed by his attack. His army of undead is massive, and rumored to be staying at a large, dark forest island. The dark wizard has been travelling to the different islands, absorbing more curses and mutations to this day. He has become consumed by power, leaving his physical body behind and travelling around as an immortal dark spirit. Using his powers, he can resurrect sunken ships, put his undead men on them and use them to oppose the A.G. These ships are unsinkable, making them extremely dangerous. The dark wizard dislikes the A.G. heavily, mainly because he wanted to be the one to rule the world and they beat him to it. Meanwhile, one of the A.G. Admirals, Argestes, is in a heated naval battle against one of the commanders of the One Shot Pirates, the strongest and largest pirate group on the sea. Argestes is a master of Wind and Gravity Magic, and one of the original founders of A.G. He releases a massive tornado using his full power, easily ripping through the pirate's galleon and continuing for miles over the horizon. The attack ends up causing chaos all over the sea, flinging Captain Verdies' frigate up onto a sky island, and even hitting Theos' ship and causing it to crash into Newground Island, supposedly killing all of the crew except Theos. '' 'Arcane Adventures' takes place in Y1854 ''That's where you arrived. If you're looking for all the stories found in Arcane Adventures' in-game books, you can find the page here. Category:Misc